


Preparation for the Hunt

by BloodyRose98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose98/pseuds/BloodyRose98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren Shan goes to hogwarts to learn, however they are unknown to the fact that he is a vampire, but what happens when he mixes with humans? And what is lurking around Hogwarts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is where Darren goes to Hogwarts for a reason you will find out if you read it, this fic is already on Fanfiction.net but it's on here now too. There are no pairings in this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own Darren Shan or Harry Potter

Slowly Harry walked down along the tight corridor of the moving Hogwarts train, aware of the eyes that were fixed upon him and the whispering that started as he passed.

Harry continued on down the corridor, passing a compartment that had its door slightly ajar. He paused, hearing his name called through the gap in the doorway by a familiar voice, and turned with a grin to see his best friend - Ronald Weasley - waving at him through the open doorway, a matching grin on his face.

"Hey Ron, You wanna go see how the new first years look?" Harry inquired, watching him.

"Sure mate." Ron moved to stand up, pausing to tell Luna and Neville, the other people present in the compartment, that he'd be right back.

Harry and Ron made their way past the compartments, searching for any new kids. However, Harry and Ron reached the end of the long train, with no sign of any potential first years. Entering the last compartment just to be sure, Harry noticed a rather young looking kid whom he had never seen before, asleep on the other side of the compartment.

Harry gestured to the boy with a questioning glance back at Ron, thinking he was possibly a new first year, though he looked a little too old to be an actual first year - who tend to be 11. Ron gave a small nod, and the pair of them sat down near the door, settling to wait for the kid to wake up so they could interrogate him.

After an hour or so, the boy sleeping at the other side of the carriage stirred, sitting up slowly and raising one hand to his eye, rubbing it clear of sleep and blinking blearily. He glanced round and seemed to freeze at the sight of the other two boys, blinking stupidly for a moment before seeming to come to his senses. "Who are you?" He asked warily, eyes darting between them, taking in small details about them, like how one wore glasses and the other was freckled and ginger.

Harry watched him back, noting how he seemed alert despite having just barely woken. "..I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley." He gestured towards Ron as he said his name, barely glancing to him. "How about you, what's your name?"

"I'm Darren." The boy replied, keeping it simple and giving away nothing about himself with the nondescript response. They three lapsed into an awkward silence, though Harry and Ron were both itching to question Darren about himself - The boy seemed to not want to speak to them, or at least, about himself. Darren averted his gaze to stare out the window instead, seemingly ignoring the two boys now, though his enhanced senses were trained on the two, just in case.

The rest of the train journey to Hogwarts was a silent, uneventful one, with only a few inaudible mutterings between Harry and Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the other summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own them

The train slowly ground to a halt after a long, smooth and undisturbed journey, during which time the two had changed into their wizard robes. As it finally shuddered to a halt, Harry stood up, stretching and sharing a large grin with Ron.

"I can't wait to get back into the castle, it feels like it's been forever." Harry exclaimed excitedly, watching Ron as he performed a last minute check that he had everything - wand, owl, owl treats to shut aforementioned owl up..

"Yea mate, I know what you mean, but classes with Snape..." Ron groaned, watching the Slytherins around Malfoy pass the compartment. He turned to see Darren gone, and blinked a moment, wondering how he'd managed to sneak out so quietly without them realizing, before he heard the signal that meant they had to be off the train.

The two of them hurried out of their compartment and down the train corridor, getting off with the rest of the students. Harry waved to Hagrid over the heads of the others as they passed him, shouting "Firs' years this way please!" though not sure if he'd been seen. They made their way up to the small carriages, Harry staring at the skeletal, bat winged Thestrals waiting to pull them up to the castle sedately.

They climbed into one of the small carriages, and paused a moment in surprise - The boy from before, Darren, was already inside sitting quietly and looking out the other side, gazing up towards the castle with a mostly blank expression, revealing nothing. He looked round as he heard them enter and felt the carriage sink slightly under the added weight, looking up at them quietly.

"Hi Darren.." Harry uncertainly smiled at him, taking a seat and making room for Ron to sit too.

"...Hi."

Not too long later as the carriage came to a slow stop, the Thestrals halting and standing silently still, Harry gazed out at the castle. He got out slowly, moving aside for Ron, and looked back at Darren a moment. "..What year are you?" He asked, puzzled, having just realized that Darren couldn't be a first year if he was in the carriages. However, Darren was already gone, the carriage once again mysteriously emptied.

"...What's with him?" Ron stared at the empty carriage, looking as nonplussed as Harry felt. "If I didn't know better I'd say he had an invisibility cloak.. But he can't have, of course.."

The Great Hall was full of the usual excited chattering, students of all four houses filling the long tables, many people doing much-needed catching up with their friends from over the holidays on things that had been hinted at by owl post but held onto in order to see real reactions. The chattering died down quickly as the large doors to the hall slid open, and Professor McGonagall led the trembly first years into the room. Many gasped as they looked up at the starry sky that passed for the halls ceiling currently, those at the front looking at the crowds of students nervously

Darren walked along with the other First years sedately, glancing around at them expressionless. He'd heard many gasps of surprise when they'd first noticed the enchanted ceiling, however he himself had seen many more impressive things, such as Vampire Mountain.. and was not going to be awed by a pretty ceiling with no real purpose besides telling the weather. He looked back towards the front, where the woman who had led them into the room - McGonagall - had stopped and turned to face them, a scroll magically produced from a sleeve and held up where she could read from it. She began to call out names one by one slowly, and each time she did the named child would stumble forwards nervously, struck dumb by the thousands of eyes focused on them alone, blood rising to their cheeks and turning them a pale red. The named child would take a seat on the stool at the front of the hall, and what appeared to be a battered and rather old hat would be lowered onto their head.

"Shan Darren." He focused as his name was called, McGonagall looking towards the line of first years expectantly. Calmly, he moved forwards towards the stool, not fazed by the attention now on him at all - During his trials in Vampire Mountain, he'd been watched by many vampires and by the Vampire princes themselves while facing a deadly trial. In comparison to his memories of that, this danger-free walk (besides the possibility for tripping over ones own feet, were one clumsy and frightened) was nothing, and the attention unimportant.

"SLYTHERIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

"SLYTHERIN!" Shouted out the musty grey hat, a rip on it's brim opening wide to let out the call.

Darren slowly straightened out and removed the old hat from his head, turning to walk casually to the table decorated in banners of a silver and green serpent,leaving the hat behind on top of the old stool, he sat down slowly near another first year remaining mute the entire time.

Harry twisted to his right to look at his best friend Ron, "I didn't expect him to be a Slytherin," he stated with a slight tone of astonishment.  
"Yea mate, he didn't seem the sort of git to be in Slytherin," Ron replied with the smallest frown.

A 5th year near the end of the long table stood at the end of the magnificent feast, which Darren had hardly touched, calling out to the first years to follow him down to the slytherin common room. Darren looked over as he realised that meant him, gradually rising to his feet. His gaze came to rest upon the student calling, moving to follow quickly and quietly.

The Prefect slowly led them down a large polished set of stairs towards the ground floor when the group finally arrived, they headed towards one of the walls, at the base of which was the entrance to a cold stone corridor.

Darren tuned out the mindless chatter of the Slytherin first years and the repeated calls of the prefect up front for them all to keep moving, and instead focused his attention on a voice far above them shouting out advice to his own group.  
"Careful with the stairs, they like to move.".  
"You will get used to it eventually, don't worry about it." Explained an unfamiliar female voice.

Darren tore his attention from the prefect above and looked forwards again towards the prefect of his own group, realising they had reached the stone corridor and were about to descend into it. He paid attention as they headed down into a maze of identical stone corridors, noticing how the air grew cooler as they did so. Some time later, which was not as long as it actually felt like to the first year group, they reached a dank, slightly mouldy looking wall and came to a halt. The prefect spoke out a password, clearly for the group to hear it, and the wall grated slowly out of the way, the scraping noises of its movement echoing back down the corridor they'd come down. The small group slowly entered the newly revealed hole in the wall, several first years exclaiming with delight as they found themselves in a reasonably comfortable looking room decked out in silver and green; the Slytherin common room. The room was tinted an eerie shade of green, the light wavering slowly, as it was filtering down through the depths of the murky lake that was situated directly above their common room.

"Here we are!" Ron paused, breaking out in a wide grin as he exclaimed it. He glanced back over the group of sorry looking first years, checking that they hadn't lost any of them.  
Hermione moved up besides Ron, stating in a loud clear voice for the benefit of the first years the password, and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung forwards, admitting them to the room beyond. The first years gazed in amazement, muttering excitedly among each other and jostling to get through the opening, each eager to see the room beyond.

"Well? Answer me! What's your name, and your blood status!" The boy with dirty-blonde hair demanded, standing in front of Darren and blocking him from the common room. _"I'm ___a pure blood." He smirked, declaring proudly.  
"Darren." He stated simply, turning away from the older boy and moving to go to the stairs the prefect had declared to lead to the boys dormities.  
"You didn't answer my other question!" The boy scowled, glaring at his back, apparently infuriated by his lack of interest.  
"It's none of your business really." Darren replied tonelessly, though starting to get annoyed.

Flopping onto his back on the bed that his belongings had been placed besides, Darren gave a huge sigh, shutting his eyes and laying his hands over them. The blonde haired boy was getting on his nerves and giving him a large headache with his sharp questions. He dismissed the boy from his mind, thoughts turning towards Vampire Mountain and the friends he'd left behind in order to come to Hogwarts, and maybe even starting to miss and appreciate the dusty uneven tunnels that criss crossed the vampires mountain home.

He gave another sigh, quieter this time, and wriggled a little, getting comfortable on the rather luxurious - and of course, green and silver themed - bed. He turned his thoughts from Vampire Mountain too, deciding that thinking about the place and comparing it with this new strange castle was no help to him at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Bright rays of morning sunlight filtered through the thick velvety red curtains of the Gryffindor dormitories, waking the occupants of the room up one by one. Harry grumbled quietly to himself as he woke, rubbing his eyes with both hands clumsily and sitting up. It was Monday, meaning he had to go and get his timetable for the year from Professor McGonagall first thing. He sighed as he slowly got ready for the day of learning, till a shuffling noise disturbed him and he turned in time to see Ron fall out of the side of his bed. Stifling his laughter, he walked forward a little to check that Ron wasn't hurt. "Morning." He grinned as Ron sat up, one eye still stuck shut from sleep. "Mornin'." Ron groaned quietly, raising his hands to clear his eyes of sleep.  
"New timetables today.. hoping we don't get any potions on Mondays." Harry reminded him quietly, watching him a moment longer before turning to finish getting ready. Behind him, Ron grimaced at the very idea of potions on Mondays as he began to get dressed too.  
"Let's go find out then.." He spoke reluctantly as he finished getting ready, standing and waiting for his friend.

As the duo entered the Great Hall, their attention was drawn to the almost empty Slytherin table, at which sat a familiar hunched figure in solitude. Curious as to why he was sitting entirely by himself, Harry and Ron approached slowly.  
"...Darren?" Harry asked cautiously, standing at a safe distance behind him.  
Darren bolted upright and looked round at them, his expression guarded, and did not respond to Harry's initial probe as he eyed them warily.  
"Darren?" Harry tried again, adopting a slightly uncertain smile as he spoke.  
"Yes?" Darren reluctantly responded, still looking wary of the pair of Gryffindors.  
"You alright mate? You're sitting all by yourself." Ron asked dubiously, glancing down the empty table.  
"I'm fine." Darren replied bluntly, giving them both a frown that said 'leave me alone' quite distinctly.  
"Ok then.. Just thought we'd check." Ron finished, backing off slowly. Harry followed, leaving Darren to his thoughts once again.  
Harry and Ron turned and continued on to where Professor McGonagall was stood waiting impatiently to finish handing out timetables, tapping her foot quietly on the floor. She checked their names off a list as they approached and flicked through the timetables to find theirs, handing them to them and giving them a curt nod. The two of them turned around to head over to the long table belonging to Gryffindor, already trying to read their timetables as they walked.  
As one, the pair of them groaned, spotting double potions on Wednesdays at the same time. They cheered up a little upon spotting Care of Magical Creatures straight afterwards, though they were still stuck with the Slytherins for those classes.  


Back over at the Slytherin table, Darren frowned down at the table, his hands woven together, elbows on the table. 'Why couldn't they just leave me alone..' He thought with some irritation, having lost where his thoughts were prior to the distraction. He gazed down at his scarred fingers, instead pondering what the other vampires at Vampire Mountain were doing at that moment, and how his mentor, Mr Crepsley, was doing.  


Darren sidled up towards the already assembled group of Slytherins and Gryffindors, who were stood at the edge of a large paddock outdoors. The sky overhead was white with cloud, but the day was quite pleasant despite dead leaves drifting off on the wind. Darren gazed past the gathered students into the paddock, at a pair of magnificent equines. Two bright golden unicorns were tethered inside the paddock, eying the students nervously, tossing their heads. He gazed for a moment in silence, before his attention was drawn by the gigantic man lumbering towards them all, carrying a small bag which swung at his side.  


"Unicorns!" Hagrid bellowed, startling the unicorns and several of the students alike. He didn't look overjoyed with the unicorns, unlike his attitude when presenting his classes with a dangerous monster equipped with fangs and stingers, but he smiled at them all nonetheless. Darren examined him for a short moment, reminded ever so slightly of the owner of the Cirque de Freak, Mr Tall. In his opinion, Hagrid did not compare with the strange and mysterious man, as he seemed to be simply just a huge man, with no mystique. He watched with little interest as the lesson began, his attention returned once again to the golden unicorns as the students moved forwards quite confidently to interact with them.  


Whilst the other students seemed fascinated by the magical equines tethered in front of them, petting them and feeding them sugar, Darren hung back, reluctant to get in close with the beasts or with so many other people. Instead he watched, arms folded as a slight chill swept through the air. Because of this, he was the only one who heard when someone coughed quietly, the sound coming from the direction of the dark and foreboding forest that loomed nearby. His ears seemed to prick up like a dogs, Darren immediately scanning the forest for any sign of movement. Glancing to the side, he noted that no one else had heard the sound, and that everyone was completely engrossed in the relatively tame lesson. Making the most of their distraction, Darren walked quickly towards the trees, disappearing into their midst before anyone had looked away from the unicorns or noticed him. Once inside, he explored the immediate area, certain that the cough had come from somewhere close to where he stood... However, despite a thorough albeit quick search combing through the undergrowth and the trees overhead, Darren found nothing and was forced to give up before it was noticed that he was gone.  


_Later that same day when darkness had fallen like a cloak about the castle and its grounds and nearly all were in bed asleep, a slim figure was patrolling the corridors around the Ravenclaw tower, a prefect badge gleaming upon their robes. All was silent but for their quiet footsteps, and then came the slightest of noises at the far end of the corridor. The prefect halted and half-turned towards the direction it had come from, frowning deeply. "Who's there?" They called out, their voice echoing down the seemingly empty corridor. No answer came in response to their question, and they began to move down the corridor, determined to find out if someone was breaking the rules. Without even the slightest of warnings a rushing sound came from behind them, and a deep throaty chuckle as a thick arm folded around the prefect from behind, pinning them back against a large form. Her head snapped forwards as the second figure attached itself to her throat, eyes wide with shock and horror but unable to scream as a large meaty hand covered her mouth.  
 ___

Once he had woken and dressed for the day appropriately, Darren headed towards the Great Hall for the morning feast. Passing a group of teachers huddled together in a corridor, he heard them discussing in hushed tones a fatal attack on a Ravenclaw prefect that had taken place the previous night. Darren raised an eyebrow slightly, subtly inching closer to them as he slowed down his walking, curious for more information about the late night death, suspecting the involvement of his enemies.

_'...So it starts...'_

__


	5. Chapter 5

Darren slowly, casually strode towards the oversized doors of the Great Hall, making good use of his previous experiences with his mentor - Larten Crepsley - and the other vampires he had once sought the company of, in order to maintain his perfect calm. Upon entering the hall he glanced about himself, straining his ears and searching for anything unusual or suspicious.

His gaze swept over a group of smirking Slytherins who were murmuring harsh comments to one another - ranging from insulting opposing Quidditch teams who still remained in their way to the Quidditch cup, to the 'weak Mudbloods'. He narrowed his eyes but remained silent to himself, moving forwards slowly to join the table of Slytherins, turning his attention towards the Headmaster of Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore sat in his usual chair at the front of the hall amid the other teachers, talking quietly among those closest to him. His eyes still held their usual twinkle, but his expression was graver than usual, in light of the killing that had happened in the night. 

Harry sighed quietly as he entered the Great Hall, relieved to have escaped his last lesson, Divination, with the overbearing Trelawney. As per usual in her lessons, she had rambled on about how he was in 'grave danger', how 'Death stalked him'. Of course it did, Voldemort wanted him dead! He didn't need a fake Divinations teacher telling him that, it was common sense. 

Looking around, Harry noticed that once again the new kid, Darren, was sat at the Slytherin table completely ignorant of the students sitting around him. He shook his head slightly and turned to face Ron, only to find that his best friend was staring at Darren with his eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"I'm still not sure what to think of Darren yet," Harry stated, catching Ron's attention. "I mean, he seems ok but he never really seems to interact with anyone. It's a little bit strange, isn't it?" 

Ron turned to look at Harry as he spoke, blinking once, expression clearing. "I don't like him; he's a slimy Slytherin." 

Harry nodded at Ron’s words before glancing one last time at Darren, blinking in surprise when Darren’s brown eyes met his in a silent glare. 

“What’s his problem?” Harry questioned out loud, causing Ron to look over and cast his own glare back. 

Darren abruptly stood up from the Slytherin table, deciding he didn't want to hang around by himself listening to other students criticising him. He ignored the gaze of the two Gryffindors, turning and making his way out of the Great Hall and in the direction of his next scheduled lesson, Potions. 

He walked in silence with his gaze fixed steadily ahead, intent on getting to class without event, but as he stepped down into the colder corridors that led down to the dungeons where Potions lessons were held, the faint tang of a familiar but dreadful scent reached his sensitive nose. His attention caught, Darren slowly pinpointed the direction of the smell, any thoughts of his Potions lesson completely banished from his mind. He followed the smell, frowning as it grew heavier and clearer; the cloying, sickly smell of blood. A scent he was still not overly fond of, but he had learned to live with it - he hadn't had much choice in that matter. 

Darren stopped as he reached a dead end, gazing about the small cold area of the dungeons he had found himself in, the smell hanging heavy in the air around him and yet no visible way forward present. The only decor in the seemingly abandoned corridor was a single heavy tapestry depicting someone’s idea of a vampire, an image that amused Darren due to its inaccuracy... But another thought struck him as he studied the old tapestry, and he reached out a hand slowly, pushing against what he presumed was just wall hidden from sight. He tensed as his hand met air instead of solid stone behind the tapestry, brow furrowing and mouth in a thin line. Glancing about one more time, though he knew he would have heard or smelled if someone was nearby, Darren pushed the heavy tapestry aside and ducked into the hidden passage behind and cautiously moving onwards. He carefully crept down the corridor he had discovered, heading toward the only other exit - a small doorway at the other end, barely visible in the dim lighting but plain for his sharp eyes to see. He stopped in the doorway as he reached it, crouched in anticipation of an attack, pushing the door open as quietly as possible. 

Immediately as the door was opened, the full force of the sickly smell of blood hit him, and he scrunched his nose up at the smell he detested yet needed... Despite being half-vampire, he felt no stirring at the scent, more intent on finding its source. He inched into the circular room slowly, turning to the left of the door and immediately freezing, gazing at the torn up remains of the once-Ravenclaw prefect. Her clothing was ripped but still hung from her frame, dyed red by her blood. Skin was shredded freely, her once-pretty face left barely recognizable from the vicious attack she had suffered. Darren tore his gaze away from the remains, walking forward toward a doorway the other side of the room slowly with mounting anticipation and tension. He pushed open the door quietly and gazed in, eyes narrowing sharply at the sight he held within.


	6. Chapter 6

Even from his position in the doorway of the darkened room, Darren could tell exactly what the large angular box at the other side of the room was. He walked forwards with slow, deliberate steps, watching it carefully with eyes still narrowed... The box, though not lit up very well in the small room, was wooden and partially rotted, slight holes worn through. Paint had peeled and several nails were missing, marking it out as several years old.

Once he was stood in front of the rotted coffin, Darren took a defensive stance, partially crouching and making himself as small a target as possible before he reached out with one hand to remove the lid. His other hand ripped forwards and slashed at the inside of the coffin as soon as the lid crashed to the ground, before it registered in his mind that the coffin was empty. He cursed in a whisper upon that realisation, casting another glance around the room to check that it really was a dead end now, before he turned to leave. He made his way back down the hidden corridor, pushing aside the tapestry and stepping back out into the abandoned maze of corridors in the dungeons, beginning to make his way back to Potions class... knowing Snape would hound him at least a little for being late. 

Snape was striding around the classroom judging the poor attempts at brewing the specified potion of the class when he was interrupted by the door opening with a loud creak. Darren slid in and casually walked toward his seat, stopping when Snape addressed him, expression dark with suppressed anger. "You're late, Shan." 

Darren suppressed a sigh and an eye roll, putting his apologetic tone on. "I'm sorry Sir, it won't happen again." 

“It better not, take your seat.” Snape replied in his usual bland tone. Darren moved towards the back of the room, as he passed that boy, Potter? He could smell the amount of suspicion radiating of from him, he growled slightly, knowing he would have to be more careful lest more suspicion was created. 

The wooden door creaked open in the corner of Harry’s field of vision, attracting his attention; when Darren casually strode in, he blinked in confusion. As he recalled, Darren had been one of the first to leave The Great Hall and he didn’t seem the type to get easily lost. He silently stared as Darren apologised and made his way towards his seat. As Darren passed, Harry jumped at the animal like growl that vibrated from Darren’s throat, ‘Does he have anger issues or something?’ 

The rest of the lesson went by uneventfully, Snape’s usual biased view affecting everyone’s grades; Slytherin potions were perfect but Gryffindor potions were wrong. 

When the lesson finished, Darren shot out of his seat and headed towards his next lesson without hesitation, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Darren made it to the classroom quickly and took his seat as the rest of the students filed in. Shortly after, a plump woman with a horrendous pink cardigan entered the room. The smile she wore when she had walked in made Darren want to puke, he was used to woman shouting at him or fighting, not to sugar talk him and those around him. “Wands away, books out.” Darren mentally grimaced at the forced sweetness in her voice, he glanced at the book that had been passed to every student, before looking back up to the sugar toad, he much preferred Arra to this woman. 

For around half the lesson, the students worked in silence, looking up every now and then at the book that had been handed out, ‘the sugar toad’ standing at the front looking smug at each of the students. 

Professor Umbridge looked around the class once again, smiling smugly at how easily she could control the students. She paused on the face of one of students, near the back of the class. Umbridge moved forward slightly, catching the attention of the students in the front row. “Hem hem.” She said loudly. 

Darren broke out of his thoughts when he heard a sudden ‘Hem hem’, looking up he saw the sugar toad looking at him unhappily. 

“Why are you not working Mr … ?” She asked sweetly. 

“Shan. I’m sorry Professor, it won’t happen again.” Darren replied quickly. 

“I’m sure it won’t, but just to be sure.” She picked up a pink card and help it out towards him. “You have detention at the end of your last lesson.” 

Darren's eyes narrowed ever so slightly - he needed the time after his last lesson in order to look for the killer, not to go to some no doubt torturous sugar-party. Nevertheless, he stood slowly and took the card from the Toad quietly, and fixed his attention back on his used book once he settled back into his seat again. 

At the end of the day Darren made his way toward Umbridge's office for his scheduled detention, frowning quietly as he walked. He knocked and entered slowly, holding in a gag that wanted to force it's way out at the sight of the pink covered room, the repulsive frilled doilies and the kittens frolicking in their plates everywhere. 

"Good evening Mr Shan." Umbridge spoke quietly from her seat behind her desk as she noticed him entering the room, eyeing him with a quiet air of disapproval. 

"Evening Professor." Darren replied, moving forward to take the seat on the other side of her desk, facing her. Once settled, he looked about the desk for one of the feathered quills the people here kept using. Umbridge simply smiled all the more sweetly as she watched him, producing a quill from a drawer on her side of the desk. "You will be using one of my special quills today, Mr Shan." She offered the quill, and he took it carefully, fully aware of the way her voice had become even more sickeningly sweet, with undertones of pleasure. "You shall write, 'I will work in class'." 

Darren nodded slowly, glancing up at her again as he placed the quill point to his parchment. "How many times, Professor?" 

Umbridge smiled widely at him, enhancing her toad-like visage. "As many as it takes." 

As Darren finally began to write, quill scratching on his parchment, he felt a sharp pain across the back of his left hand. He glanced down and saw the skin becoming inflamed and red, tiny beads of blood gathering already. He narrowed his eyes at this development, glancing at the Toad's gleeful smile, then continued writing. Not long later the words were well-etched into his hand, and he stood. 

"I've finished my lines Professor." He drawled out, turning to leave without waiting for her permission and heading back to the dungeons, where the Slytherin dormitory was located.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this would have been up earlier.. a lot earlier if I hadn't forgotten. Woops. Anyways it's here now so enjoy

When Darren awoke the next morning he was greeted by a slight stinging sensation in his left hand. His vampire abilities were taking longer than he'd expected to heal the new wound the sadistic toad had given him, and he frowned at the thought of dealing with her daily while his mission was still underway.

Thinking back to the abandoned coffin he had found tucked away in the secret passage, his frown deepened. It was definitely one of _them _, but he wasn't quite sure how to find the beast while keeping his... 'situation' hidden from the staff and students. He mulled it over for a few minutes, then sat up as an idea sprang to mind. "That could work..." He murmured to himself, a smile forming slowly.__

He scribbled a rough note explaining the awkward situation he'd found himself in and tucked it within his robes before turning to the dormitory exit. Dropping into a low crouch, he crept from the room and down the stairs, passing several students who had passed out studying in the common room. He pushed the exit open, wincing as the wall scraped to one side to reveal a low hole serving as a door. He sped up once out of the common room and out of hearing - at least, out of hearing of anyone not portrait.

He made his way to the owlery, climbing the winding tower to the room at the peak where the owls resided. Once inside, he examined the school owls before settling on a strong looking bird near the top of the room. He coaxed it down with some effort, giving it a quick appreciative stroke down its smooth back when it finally alighted on his outstretched arm. He carried it to a low perch and waited for it to hop over and turn to face him again, watching him balefully as he fastened his note to its leg. He lifted it again once done, and carried it to one of the many windows in the room, gazing out at the beautiful landscape that surrounded the castle. "Be swift." He whispered to the owl, releasing it into the sky. It beat its wings to catch an updraft and hooted softly, and he watched until it had disappeared from even his vision. He paused a moment to take note of the position of the rising sun, before quickly leaving the owlery and making his way to the Great Hall.

While making his way to the Hall, he passed the same kid from his DADA class, the one who had repeatedly asked him questions he did not want to answer. Ruffled black hair and glasses, and rather skinny to boot. At least he ought not to become a victim, he supposed. At least, not for his prey, but if the kid kept harassing him who knew what might happen.

Harry was walking to the Great Hall for a much needed breakfast, accompanied by his ever present best friends, when he caught sight of Darren. He faltered in his step, and watched the strange boy for a moment, still puzzled by him. A question was leaping unbidden to his tongue when the other turned and glared at him without prompting, and he bit the words back. 'What IS his problem...' He dwelled on it for only a moment, before shrugging it off and resuming walking.

They were halfway through their breakfast when the interruption came. The enormous doors swung open with a loud boom that echoed throughout the long room, reminding many present of their first encounter with the false Mad-Eye Moody. Half expecting to see the grizzled auror stalk into the room, a wave of whispering passed through the room when instead a talk man stalked into the room, a bright red cloak swirling in his wake. The man was tall and thin, with flaming orange hair and a white scar slashing down one cheek. He cast a thoroughly annoyed look about the enormous room, his gaze flitting from student to student until finally it settled on Darren. The boy in question smirked ever so slightly, a gentle curving that was barely noticeable. He was glad his owl had made it, and so swiftly too, but boy was it going to be fun watching the newcomer dealing with the kids.

Dumbledore rose from his seat at the head of the room, spreading his arms wide as if to greet an old friend. "Ah, you must be our new assistant. A pleasure to meet you at last." He smiled serenely, turning his gaze to the students. "Students, this year we have decided we will have an assistant for Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, after our rather unfortunate track record... This is Larten Crepsley. I expect that you will all treat him as you would any other professor."

The day passed in a blur, until once again Harry found himself sitting at his DaDA desk. Everyone was leaned over the thick books in front of them, quietly working from the books Umbridge had shared out with a flick of her wand. The new assistant professor was wandering the room slowly, offering help and extra explanation to those who needed it. Harry grumbled under his breath, irritated; these lessons with Umbridge were useless, not teaching at all, and to add to his annoyance the new assistant always seemed to drift back towards Darren.

Darren scribbled down another sentence before he called Mr Crepsley over under the pretence of asking for an extra explanation. He was actually filling his old mentor in on the recent attack, as well as conversing as quietly as possible about the castle in general. He inwardly smiled, although he kept his expression calmly 'interested' as if listening to an explanation; he'd missed his mentor, even if he wouldn't admit it. As a Vampire Prince he was a target to many, but he knew he was safe with another vampire around; especially when that vampire was Crepsley. Leaning in close, he whispered his own thoughts on the attack and also relayed where he had found the rotting coffin to the older vampire.

As the class finished and Umbridge gathered the books back with a sweep of her wand, Harry returned to his friends sides and the trio joined the mass of students leaving the room. He glanced between his friends, noticing Ron staring pointedly at the back of Darren's head, frowning. Harry nudged his best friend, and with Hermione looking on curiously Ron shrugged. "I don't trust him. He's a bit strange, you know?"

Darren made his way to his next lesson quickly; he'd planned to meet with Mr Crepsley at night, when there was no-one else around to question them. He sat through each lesson impatiently, only half paying attention to the loud chatter of students and the teachers trying to speak over them to teach their subjects to the unruly students. After what seemed like a painful eternity, it was nearing the end of his last lesson of the day. Darren was eager to leave and for night to fall; he wanted to continue his investigating now that Crepsley had joined him at the castle, and he was sure there would be another attack soon.

Night fell quickly once lessons were out of the way, and soon enough Darren was once again sneaking out of the Slytherin common rooms. As he left he saw a tall figure waiting in the shadows for him. He joined up with Mr Crepsley and the two set off in silence to search for clues as to where the attacker had made it's new hiding spot. They searched much of the dungeons, drawn towards their prey by the faintest scent of blood in the distance. As they neared their goal the smell became heavier and more cloying, covering all other smells with its sickly sweet stench.

When the pair finally uncovered the rough hole that led into a small hidden room, Mr Crepsley shifted into a more defensive stance to protect the two of them, crouching and inching into the room. The small opening made it difficult to see above and all around, and he was wary of a surprise attack taking place while he was slipping through and unable to stretch out. He scanned the room for any danger once further in, Darren following close behind and joining in. They turned full circle, bemused by the room - empty, yet still drenched in the scent of blood.

Mr Crepsley called out suddenly and Darren reacted immediately, flinging himself to the side and rolling into a crouch. He was just in time, avoiding a hefty blow from a heavy purple form that had dropped from the ceiling. He lashed out with one hand before the Vampaneze could move, catching his nails in its chest as it twisted to the side. Mr Crepsley kept behind the bloated form as best as possible, of which the Vampaneze was aware. He was forced to keep his distance by flailing hands with sharp nails, and so was waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

The Vampaneze charged at Darren with surprising speed, and the young Vampire dropped to the floor, passing between purple legs and catching hold of one ankle with both hands. He gripped tight and pulled, twisting his body to the side to avoid being trampled on when the Vampaneze staggered backwards in response. Their foe wailed angrily and kicked to break his grip, but too late; Mr Crepsley had taken the chance when he had staggered, and had stepped in close behind. Even as the Vampaneze wailed, he plunged one hand nails first through its back and angled into its heart. He tore his arm out again as the Vampaneze gurgled and collapsed in on itself, stepping back with an expression of distaste.

The pair stood and watched, silent witnesses to the Vampaneze' life passing before them. Once the gurgling stopped and the body lay still, Crepsley sighed and looked down at his hand; his arm was drenched in the Vampaneze' blood up to his elbow, a rather difficult thing to hide, especially with portraits awake and alert in some areas of the castle. "We ought to leave now before we are seen. We should head to the forest and flit away."

"What about him?" Darren tilted his head slightly toward the corpse between them, picking at the drying blood under his nails.

"We'll take it to the forest and the animals will dispose of it." Crepsley responded curtly, crouching and hefting the heavy body up as best as he could, disgruntled about the blood seeping into his clothes where it lay.

Darren grimaced in response but nodded his assent, moving to follow his mentor out of the small room and into the corridors again. It was still night, so they should be able to make their way out of the castle reasonably undisturbed - at least, by students. They ought to be long gone before they were noticed missing. Darren stiffened suddenly, halting and sniffing at the air. He ducked around the corner and glanced up to see Filch passing down the hallway with his cat at his heels.

He watched silently as Mr Crepsley dashed from his hiding spot and clamped a hand over Filch's mouth and nose, knocking the man out cold and catching his cat before she could escape, leaving her with her master unconscious and lifting the corpse again. The pair of them left the castle swiftly, meeting no other disturbances on the way.

It didn't take long for the duo to reach far enough into the forest for their purposes. Crepsley slung the body onto the forest floor and crouched to make it easier for the young Vampire Prince to clamber up onto his back. Once Darren was safely in place with a firm hold, he broke into a run until he reached flitting speed, and they swept away from the castle.

Harry awoke the next morning and lay still momentarily, before he fully woke and could think coherently. He grumbled when he remembered his timetable for the day; he had Defence Against the Dark Arts immediately after breakfast, and he was in no mood to deal with that _witch _.__

After waking Ron they met up with Hermione in the common room, then made their way slowly to the Great Hall with the flow of other students all aiming in the direction of breakfast. They settled together at the long table, piling up their plates when food began to appear in the golden dishes before them - Naturally, Ron's was piled higher than the others. As they dug into their food, Ron looked around the room disinterestedly, his gaze stopping at the Slytherin table. He paused in his food, looking bemused. Harry followed his friends gaze, not seeing what it was that confused the other.

"What?" Ron tore his gaze from the other table, looking back at Harry and shaking his head. "That weird new kid isn't here."

Harry blinked slowly, slowly working out who his friend was speaking about, before it hit him. "...You mean Darren? Maybe he wasn't hungry this morning?" He shrugged, returning to his food. Ron hummed in assent, digging back into his breakfast too.

When breakfast came to an end the trio of friends rose reluctantly, the boys more so than Hermione. She hefted her bag, heavy as always, and led the way to their classroom while the pair dragged their feet behind her. They settled into their seats once they'd arrived, going silent when Umbridge entered the room for fear of rousing her temper. She scanned the room, expression imperious, before her gaze alighted on an empty seat near his own. "And where is Mr Shan?" She asked sharply, eyes narrowing slightly. She huffed when no one answered, beginning the usual dull routine of her lessons; a flick of the wand to share out the books and continue reading where you left off, thank you very much.

When the day came to an end and neither Darren nor their teaching assistant Crepsley were anywhere to be found, the other teachers began a thorough search of the grounds for the pair. It was much later when they all returned, and regretfully each reported that there had been no sign of either of them, although Hagrid reported finding some strange scraps in the forest that was deemed irrelevant.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it is short right now but it does get longer with each chapter. Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
